El Ultimo Adios
by YuAki88
Summary: Lo que paso realmente en el capitulo 154, ovbio que hubo romance, Yusei yo siempre te he ama... amo el haberte conocido, fue un poco traumante no? En fin si no estuvieron satisfechas con ese final aqui esta lo que quise que sucediera... Lemon..


Nota: Yugioh 5D's ni sus personajes me pertenecen, de lo contrario hubiera hecho la serie hentai, hehe ok tampoco para exagerar, pero en fin disfruten

El siguiente cuento contiene escenas de sexo un poco explicito asi que si no es de tu agrado no lo leas, no me quiero hacer responsable de traumar gente

* * *

El último adiós

Después del turbo duelo con Jack y de haber resultado vencedor utilizando las cartas que siempre fueron sus favoritas y de además de haber usado su don para guiar el corazón de las personas había ayudado a sus amigos a decidir el camino que a partir de ese momento tomarían, aunque esto implicara el separarse por quizás meses o incluso años, pero esa frases de "Nosotros siempre seremos amigos" y "Aunque estemos lejos nuestros vínculos siempre permanecerán unidos", retumbaba y hacia eco en el corazón de cada uno de los integrantes del equipo. Después de varias jugadas estratégicas Yusei dio el golpe desicivo que fue con el primer y último monstruo synchro invocado: Junk Warrior. Jack aceptó su derrota y prometió que en el siguiente duelo él sería el vencedor.

Al caer la noche, Yusei regresaba a la casa, en la que desde hace ya casi dos años vivía con sus amigos: Jack y Crow, pero ahora se habrían de marchar para seguir su propio camino.

Yusei abrió la puerta de metal y con la luz de la luna, comenzó a notar una silueta y a medida que la abría más, empezó a reconocer a esa persona, se trataba de Aki que lo estaba esperando, Yusei se acercó a encender las luces, pero ella lo interrumpió diciendo:

– Por favor deja las luces apagadas ya que no quiero que veas mi rostro ahora, y dime ¿Somos los únicos en este lugar?

– Si ¿Por qué?

– Es que quería despedirme de ti apropiadamente.

– Ya veo.

Aki se armó de valor como para dejar escapar esas ciertas palabras que había querido decir desde hace mucho tiempo.

– ¡Yusei, yo siempre te he ama… – no terminó la frase ya que los horribles pensamientos de que tal vez él no sintiera lo mismo invadían su mente – amo el haberte conocido!

Yusei sonrió, aunque esa no era la frase que él esperaba escuchar.

– Yo también, Aki…

– No olvido la primera vez que te conocí fue en la Fortune Cup, ha decir verdad me pareciste una persona atemorizante – dijo Aki con mucha inocencia.

Yusei soltó una nerviosa carcajada, como nunca lo había hecho.

– Igual yo, debo confesar que tu mirada era un poco fría y luego me puse un poco nervioso al saber que tendría que pelear a tu lado en el mismo equipo.

– ¿En serio pensaste eso? – pregunta Aki un poco enojada.

Yusei no respondió a su pregunta y sólo dio unos cuantos pasos para estar más cerca de ella, la tomó de las manos delicadamente mientras le decía:

– ¡Aki, no olvides sonreírle al mundo y no te rindas ya que no hay otra persona que tenga una sonrisa mejor que la tuya! – esas fueron las palabras que dijo Yusei, aunque era obvio que deseaba que fueran otras, pero sus pensamientos fueron mas fuertes que los sentimientos de su corazón ya que pensaba que si lo hacía luego Aki empezaría a dudar de su futuro y hasta le podría afectar en sus estudios así que decidió no hacerlo para no hacer mas difícil su partida.

– ¡Tú eres él que pone una sonrisa en mi rostro, Yusei!

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, en los ojos de cada uno se reflejaba el rostro del otro… de pronto se comenzaron a acercar lentamente y cerraron sus ojos, parecía que se iban a besar, pero no fue así…

Se soltaron de las manos de una forma muy delicada y lenta, ya que no querían que terminara ese bello momento y alejarse de su verdadero amor.

Entonces Aki terminó el silencio con su frase.

– Creo que es hora de irme, Yusei.

– Si, ve

Aki subió las escaleras como haciendo parecer que fuera a salir por la entrada principal.

Mientras que Yusei se dirige a contemplar la ciudad que el equipo 5D`s formó con sus vínculos. Recordaba todo, tantas risas, angustias, en fin… todo lo que había pasado al lado de sus mejores amigos, en la mente de Yusei pasaba todo esto en muy poco tiempo. Entonces llega el oficial Ushio y platica con él.

/Flash/

Ya es un poco tarde y Yusei decide regresar a su casa, lo único que le pasa por la mente es Aki, de que le hubiera gustado haberle confesado sus sentimientos o incluso pensaba en la posibilidad de irse con ella, estos pensamientos le causaban una gran tristeza, el tan sólo hecho de saber que debía de estar completamente alejado de la primera y única chica de la que ha estado enamorado hacía que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, pero aun así estaba agradecido de haber tenido el privilegio de haberla conocido y haber contado con su apoyo en los duelos más importantes y desicivos. Yusei llegó a su casa y mientras subía las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación hablaba para sí mismo:

– De no haber sido por su hermosa sonrisa, de seguro no hubiera salido vencedor en aquellos duelos – suspiró – lo que daría por volverla a ver y poder demostrarle mi amor.

Abrió lentamente la puerta como lo hacía a menudo y entonces tuvo una inesperada sorpresa, Aki se encontraba sentada en su cama.

– ¡Aki! Creí que ya te habías ido a tu casa.

– Etto… pues no… es que como te dije antes, quería despedirme de ti apropiadamente…

Yusei tenía la oportunidad que quería ya que a la mañana siguiente sería la despedida. Pero lo que no sabía era que Aki también quería decirle lo mismo.

– ¿Sabes Yusei? talvez durante mucho tiempo no nos podremos volver a ver y quisiera que te acordaras de mí durante ese tiempo, ya que obviamente yo lo haré porque yo… porque te…

Yusei comprendió lo que estaba intentando decirle, y al ver que se sonrojó de tal manera le hizo saber que era muy en serio, Yusei no podía creerlo.

– Aki, ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos a patinar? ¿Cuándo te enseñé a encontrar tu punto de equilibrio para ser una buena turbo duelista?

– ¡Si! ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Incluso me gustaría que pasáramos otro rato así…– como Aki vio que Yusei la observaba con una mirada seria, creyó que a él no le gustaría, así que intentó remendar la situación – bueno, etto… te agradezco tus lecciones y lamento el pensar que podríamos volver a ir, pero en fin, ya no tendremos tiempo.

– No tienes nada de que disculparte, obviamente a mí me encantaría – dice mientras da unos pocos pasos a ella y quedan muy cerca.

En eso Aki intenta dar un paso pero se tropieza y empuja a Yusei haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso, era una imagen muy linda, los dos sonrojados y muy, muy cerca.

– Lo lamento, Yusei – dice Aki mientras se quita de encima.

– No tienes que disculparte – Yusei se levanta y extiende su mano para ayudarla a levantar.

El ambiente era muy romántico, en la mente de ella existía un debate sobre si debía o no decirle; pero las circunstancias hicieron que por fin se decidiera.

– ¿Yusei, tú y yo somos amigos, verdad?

A lo que Yusei solo asiente.

– Es que tengo algo que decirte y espero que eso no cambie nuestra amistad es que… – pensó es ahora o nunca – ¡Tú me gustas!

Hubo unos cuantos segundos de silencio, pero para Aki parecían minutos, sólo miraba a los ojos a Yusei, esperando esa tan ansiada respuesta; hasta que por fin Yusei comenzó a decir:

– Mira voy a ser sincero contigo – con esta frase Aki estaba a punto de derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, ya que pensaba que seguramente tendría un no por respuesta, durante ese momento no sentía el palpitar de su corazón, ahora tan sólo esperaba que Yusei terminara la frase, pero su suerte cambió cuando fue una respuesta completamente distinta a la que ella se imaginaba – ¡Tú también me gustas!

– ¿En serio? – pregunta Aki, que no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar; mientras lo decía se abalanzó sobre él y lo rodeó con sus brazos por el cuello y Yusei los pasaba por su cintura, en un gran y lindo abrazo. Luego acercaron lentamente sus labios hasta poder tocar los del otro, de la forma en que habían soñando.

Para ambos parecía que no pasaba más el tiempo, lo que tanto deseaban y que había tenido que pasar tanto tiempo para que sucediera.

Para Aki era el momento más feliz de su vida al sentir el calor, el aroma único e incluso el latir del corazón de la persona que amaba. Se comenzaron a separar un poco, alrededor de ellos había una atmósfera muy profunda de amor, ahora se acercaban lentamente al rostro del otro en un instante sus labios estaban unidos y sus marcas de nacimiento comenzaron a brillar…

Se separaron y se abrazaron a lo que Yusei aprovechó para susurrarle al oído las dos palabras más hermosas y conmovedoras que existen es este mundo…

– ¡Te amo!

Al escuchar esto, Aki se sintió aún más feliz y estuvo cerca de derramar una lágrima.

– ¡Yo también te amo! Siempre lo he hecho desde el día en que te conocí, siempre guardaré esa fecha en mi corazón – suspiró – ese dos de octubre en "The Fortune Cup".

Seguían abrazados y se miraban a los ojos, entonces se volvieron a besar pero ahora con mucha más pasión, Aki pasaba sus brazos delicadamente por el cuello de él y Yusei los pasaba por su cintura, ambos abrieron sus labios y sus lenguas se tocaron, al principio se sorprendieron ya que ninguno de ellos había tenido un beso así, pero fueron aprendiendo y mientras más lo hacían, se sentía mucho mejor, llegaba a ser de alguna forma excitante.

Mientras se besaban (o mejor dicho se tragaban) Yusei comenzó a caminar dirigiéndose hacia la cama, ya que el impulso sexual le había ganado y en su mente ya no pasaba ningún pensamiento relacionado con los duelos ni los vínculos, tan sólo tenía (por primera vez) pensamientos oscuros entre él y su "Rosa".

Se separaron un momento para recobrar el aliento y al mismo tiempo se pasaron la mano por los labios para quitarse la saliva.

– Yusei, si quieres puedes tocarme. – pronunció Aki un poco sonrojada.

Pero Yusei se quedó muy sorprendido por lo que acaba de escuchar. Delicadamente acarició sus labios y su rostro, luego fue bajando la mano lentamente, acarició su cuello y ahí detuvo su mano; pero como Aki quería seguir, puso su mano sobre la de él y la comenzó a bajar hasta llegar a su gran pecho, se volvieron a besar y se abrazaron, pero Yusei no quitó la mano del pecho de Aki, mientras se abrazaron se dio cuenta de que Yusei se había excitado demasiado, lo sentía entre sus piernas.

Los besos subían de nivel, sus cuerpos exigían más, ella tomó la iniciativa y delicadamente paso sus manos por debajo de esa playera, pudo sentir aquellos tan tonificados cuadros, eran completamente perfectos ¿Lujuria? Como podía evitar no tenerla, al fin y al cabo era Yusei al que ahora podía tocar como quisiera. Sus manos memorizaban cada centímetro de su abdomen, estaba tan excitada que pudo sentir como comenzaba a mojarse en su parte intima, en cuando a Yusei, sus mejillas se sonrojaban por primera vez, todo era perfecto, parecía un sueño, entonces ya no pudo controlarse más y dejó de besar sus labios para dirigirse al cuello, con la lengua comenzó a bajar dejando un pequeño rastro de saliva, Aki se estremecía a causa se tanta excitación, pronto llegó a la parte cubierta aún con ropa, sus manos la quitaban de una forma seductora, cuando quedo tan sólo en ropa interior, él dirigió sus manos al punto de unión del sostén, pero Aki lo detuvo, ya que ella también quería quitar algunas prendas, pronto lo dejo en bóxer y lo contemplo por unos instantes, era mejor que en todas sus fantasías alocadas, lo deseaba de una forma desesperada, Yusei le sonrió y dijo:

– Entonces ahora es mi turno

Los besos en el cuello volvieron, y ahora podía bajar más, pero cuando llego a la copa, no pudo evitar dirigir sus manos a su espalda para desabrocharlo, lo arrojo lejos de la cama, y comenzó a lamer uno de sus pezones, esto era demasiado excitante, ella gemía de placer, era mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, entonces Yusei lo mordió suavemente haciendo que un pequeño grito saliera de sus labios, mientras tanto sentía como el bóxer le apretaba cada vez mas, su instinto animal estaba floreciendo, tan sólo quería llegar a un orgasmo.

Mientras la besaba, con la otra mano comenzó a deslizarse por su abdomen hasta llegar a las bragas, primero paso su mano por sobre la ropa y noto que estaba demasiado mojada, esta era señal de que ya era tiempo, suavemente retiro sus bragas y se dirigió de nueva cuenta a sus labios, mientras que Aki bajaba ese bóxer molesto

– ¿Estas segura de esto, mi Rosa?

– ¡Por supuesto Yusei, te amo!

Yusei penetró su entrada con uno de sus dedos, ella gritó, era demasiado doloroso, incluso una lágrima derramó, pero pronto los gemidos de dolor se transformaron en unos de placer.

Él sabia que ya era tiempo, se posicionó en medio de sus piernas y las levanto, comenzaba a dudar un poco, pero ella lo tomo de la mano y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, Aki sentía como eran una persona, dolía demasiado ya que Yusei era demasiado voluptuoso (YuAki88: creo que ya me emocione con mi cuento, pero pues mi lado pervert sale a flote, bueno imaginandome a Yusei quien no?) comenzó a moverse lentamente haciendo que sus cuerpos rogaran por mas, conforme pasaba el tiempo, las embestidas se hacían aun mas rápidas, y pronto el encuentro culmino, se separaron lentamente ya que ambos estaban cansados, ella dirigió su mirada a sus piernas y noto rastros de Yusei, ahora era mas que suyo.

Se abrazaron y quedaron profundamente dormidos.

En la madrugada, al despertar y antes de la despedida, Yusei y Aki de dieron un lindo último beso, obviamente procurando que el resto del equipo 5D's no los viera, Yusei le obsequió un sobre a Aki y le hizo prometer que hasta al día siguiente lo abriría.

/FLASH/

Ya era de mañana, Yusei y Aki se despertaron a la misma hora, pero en diferente lugar, él en Neodomino y ella en Londres. Ambos pensando en aquella hermosa noche que habían pasado juntos. Aki abrió el sobre y encontró un papel doblado que al parecer tenía algo escrito, al abrirlo, cayó una carta boca abajo, Aki se desconcertó y la levantó, sus ojos se humedecieron y unas cuantas lágrimas se derramaban de sus ojos, la carta era ni más ni menos que Stardust Dragon; se sentía tan feliz, Yusei la amaba tanto como para obsequiarle su carta favorita, esto era como retirarse del mundo de los duelos por su chica. El mensaje era lo más cautivador que nunca alguien había escrito por ella.

**私はあなたを愛して (TE AMO)**

¿Se volverían a encontrar? Esa era una pregunta que sólo podía responder el destino, aunque obviamente ambos guardarían los recuerdos de ese maravilloso día en sus corazones.

* * *

Aqui termina mi cuento, todo cursi, pero por favor dejen reviews, criticas constructivas, felicitaciones, discutir porque Yusei es tan maravilloso... en fin...

Gracias y hasta la proxima


End file.
